The present invention relates to an improvement in the slow fuel controller of a carburetor.
Recently, there are increasing demands for carburetors of automobile engines, such as improvement in driveability, economization of fuel, cleaning of exhaust emissions and improved response of fuel supply to varying engine operating condition.